Talk:Jaegers that Weren't!AUs/@comment-24947466-20150831021032/@comment-24947466-20150831024746
Tablet fail >shrug< I'm happier with the completeness but the order still needs work. It's supposed to be a kind of ... antithesis? to the end of "Silencer" when Jackson is on assignment at the Darlings (also a place that starts with 'D'!) and gets stuck with Wash. ""That's my spot," snaps Chuck. "Sorry," says Jackson. He moves his stuff over a seat. Chuck is not the least bit impressed and grumps back to the couch. . "That's my chair," says Chuck. "Sorry." Jackson surrenders it. Chuck scowls and drags it to the couch. . The timer for Jackson's stretches flashes and he puts down his stylus. Chuck takes it away. Jackson does his exercises, picks another stylus from a tin of writing implements. "Mine." Chuck snatches it from his hand. Jackson gets up, goes to another desk, finds a mouse, and returns to his spot. Chuck adds it to her collection. Jackson smiles, heads out the door, keenly aware of the smug vibes rolling off Chuck. . Jackson returns forty five minutes later with a new messenger bag. He rests it against his chair and pointedly takes out a new stylus. A dark cloud gathers by the couch. . Chuck bustles about, rearranging and labelling cables with painter's tape, and knocks over Jackson's bag. "Sorry," he says pleasantly, scooping the bag into his lap. Chuck lays down a square of tape around his chair, then hurries back to the couch and burrows into the blankets . Jackson returns from the update briefing and nearly walks into Chuck. "You're too loud," says Chuck. "I'll be quieter," Jackson promises. . "I thought you said you were going to be quiet." Jackson queries. "You're breathing too loud." "I'll try harder." "You talk to much." "It's a real problem," Jackson admits, colouring his voice like mad with a laugh. Chuck glowers. . Around tea, Jackson cautiously approaches the fridge (having been told by Doctor Lightcap to help himself) and peeks inside. "Would anyone like a cookie?" he calls. "Those are mine," says Chuck. Jackson hands over the box. Chuck takes it with a downright murderous look and retreats to the couch. "Yea, I wouldn't eat those," advises Lightcap. "They're great if you're underweight and losing muscle mass but otherwise--" She shudders. "Thanks for the heads up," says Jackson. "No problem," Lightcap replies cheerfully and then she notices the tape. "Chuck! What are you, twelve?!" Chuck sulks. . An hour later--and praise the twelve for autosave--Jackson's computer dies. After a brief moment of panic, he follows the power cable back to the outlet to find it unplugged. "You're using the wrong outlet," explains Chuck. "Which one should I use?" asks Jackson. "You're using too much power," explains Chuck. "Should I switch to a different breaker?" suggests Jackson. "The printer needed the plug," explains Chuck because of course the printer was plugged in which it wasn't. "I'll use a laptop," says Jackson. . "You can't use that laptop," says Chuck. "Here you go," says Jackson. "You can't use that one, either." "Okay." Jackson lays it on top of the first in her arms, then takes a third computer from the cupboard and Chuck seems to realize she can't carry three notebook computers, no matter how little they weigh. . Chuck moves things out of the way, one by one, as she dusts. Jackson moves, inch by inch, out of the way, though despite his best efforts, keyboards, chairs, pencil holders, stress balls, tissue boxes, and a dispenser of spinal tape encroach upon his space. Space he soon finds himself out of when Chuck sets her sights on what's left of his little bubble and starts dusting with a special kind of fury. "I'll go some place else," says Jackson after she knocks his head with her elbow. Chuck fumes and stomps away. Jackson nudges away an old monitor and settles back in. Chuck pushes over the vacuum cleaner, turns it on, and leaves it there. "For Christ's sake, Chuck!" snaps Lightcap, snatching it away and turning it off. Chuck flinches and huddles awkwardly, having no real place to cower. Lightcap wheels the vacuum back to the general area of the closet, and then hauls Chuck to the couch and sits her down. "I don't like him." "Well, if you hadn't chased off half the techs in this facility and scared away the others, you wouldn't have to deal with him." "I don't want him here." "You don't want anyone here, least of all yourself."